evening, softly
by flourites
Summary: Dan Naruto akan selalu memainkan pianonya saat senja. [Naruto, Sasuke]


_a/n: i read a really nice story a long time ago, and i feel like rewriting it into this. i forgot what was the title._

* * *

Naruto biasa memainkan piano itu saat senja.

* * *

Cengirannya terang di antara tirus pipi itu dan mata yang gelap oleh kantuk, sementara Sasuke menyelinap ke dalam kamar rawatnya, membawa serta pai favorit Naruto tepat di bawah hidung para suster yang berjaga. Ia bisa-bisa masuk daftar hitam pengunjung apabila ketahuan. Namun, walau bagaimanapun juga, makanan rumah sakit itu tidak enak.

Masa bodoh dengan daftar hitam. Dengan senyum Naruto dan seri air mukanya yang tadi pucat pasi―seperti selalu, biasa― bangkit kembali melihat Sasuke pulang - hal itu lebih berharga untuk membuat Sasuke Uchiha akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh lain baginya.

Sasuke melepas mantelnya dan dan melampiaskannya ke atas sofa, sementara Naruto membuka kotak pastry harta karun barunya itu. Sasuke mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah oleh gerimis di luar sembari melirik ke kaca di pintu kalau-kalau ada perawat yang lewat. Hingga ia duduk, Naruto menikmati pai raspberinya dengan lahap sambil tersenyum. Semu merah di pipinya samar dan kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang tidak sehat, namun tetap ada.

"Bila saja kau makan setiap hari seperti itu, kau mungkin akan pulih lebih cepat," komentar Sasuke, kini berpangku tangan di sisi tempat tidurnya.

Naruto meringis di sela-sela remah pai, "Kau tahu makanan rumah sakit itu―"

"―_sehat_―"

"―tidak enak." suplai Naruto.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar lebih jauh mengenai bagian 'pulih', namun bayangan akan permulaan sebuah senyum menari di bibirnya sembari ia menghabiskan sisa jauh ke dalam malam duduk dan menemani Naruto berbicara. Kadang, ketika mereka kehabisan topik, hanya ada kesunyian di tengah-tengah mereka, dan selama itu Sasuke harus menahan nafasnya kalau-kalau Naruto memang sudah jatuh tertidur, kecil di bawah tangkupan selimut.

[Tidur, tidur. Dia pasti hanya tertidur.]

Hanya untuk Naruto menghembuskan beberapa kata-kata lagi, mengantuk, berusaha mematik percakapan di antara mereka. Senyum lelahnya mengundang Sasuke menceritakan dengan kalimat-kalimat pendek mengenai cerita pengantar tidur. Tentang petualangan di luar sana, tentang peri-peri musik yang akan mengiringi Naruto tidur.

[Jangan, jangan tidur. Kau bisa tidak bangun lagi.]

Mata Sasuke hanya bisa menyipit sementara ia melihat bayangan di tirus pipi Naruto yang kini terlelap, bulu matanya terhembus ringan dengan gerakan di balik kelopaknya―akan mimpi. Inhalasi dan ekshalasi yang metodis dan sedikit berat, serta tetes infus yang digantung di atas tiang metalik adalah hal-hal yang Sasuke jadikan pedoman bahwa Naruto masih terus ada, kali ini, kondisinya cukup baik untuk berbicara tanpa alat hanya untuk membantunya bernafas.

Dalam kerlap-kerlip kota yang terus berjalan tanpa mereka berdua, Sasuke menyeka remah pai dari seprai yang putih, dan membiarkan Naruto terlelap.

* * *

Naruto biasa memainkan piano itu saat senja.

Inilah yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke sementara ia berusaha tidak menoleh ke benda raksasa yang ditutupi kain bersulam, duduk tegap dan menumpuk debu di tengah-tengah ruang tengah mereka sementara Sasuke melucuti beberapa pakaiannya yang bisa ia temukan di rumah itu, bergegas. Ia harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit.

Bertumpuk-tumpuk partitur yang menguning tersimpan di lemari sebelah piano itu, dan Sasuke tidak kerasan menatapnya dari atas tumpukan debu beberapa milimeter, sama seperti banyak perabot di dalam rumah itu. Ia ingin berhenti dan membersihkannya, namun melakukan demikian sama saja membiarkan dadanya berdenyut lebih sakit dari biasa. Ia terlalu lelah untuk hal-hal ini.

Ia tidak lagi punya tempat dalam jam untuk tinggal dan menyentuh rumah yang mereka bangun berdua, untuk duduk dan membiarkan cahaya terakhir matahari masuk ke beranda di atas kepulan teh. (karena ia selalu berakhir membuat cangkir untuk dua). Hari-harinya diisi dengan kunjungan ke rumah sakit, ke toko di blok di sekitarnya yang sudah ia hafal dengan hati, dengan tiap ruang terapi dan percakapan dengan dokter dan menjaga Naruto siang malam, berbulan-bulan.

Lagi Sasuke tidak ingin membiarkan orang asing menyentuh rumah berdebu mereka, dan menghapus jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan Naruto di sana.

Dengan baju ganti untuk seminggu lagi, Sasuke menutup pintu di belakangnya, menutup satu era yang pernah ada dalam rumah mereka.

* * *

Kali ini Naruto tersenyum menyambutnya di balik masker dan alat-alat putih yang menyokong tiap nafasnya yang ia hembuskan hati-hati. Pelan namun pasti, ia berusaha untuk hidup. Sasuke membiarkan garis mulutnya menekuk akan senyum akan hal ini.

Sasuke kembali dan duduk di sampingna dan menaruh sebotol madu yang tadinya ingin ia berikan, dengan harapan Naruto dapat lebih sehat dan tergelak lagi bersamanya. Namun, karena kali ini bernafas pun sulit baginya, Sasuke berfokus untuk meyakinkannya seseorang pasti ada saat ia terbangun dalam mimpi buruk, dan pegangan tangan Sasuke yang solid akan menjangkar Naruto ke kenyataan.

[Sebenarnya apa lagi kenyataan, dalam ruang putih ini?]

Sore itu, Naruto dengan terbata-bata berkata betapa ia merindukan rumah, senja di teras mereka, dan dua cangkir teh dengan madu di atas piano tempatnya bermain dengan nada dan gubahan-gubahan lama. _Kupikir, pasti partitur itu semua sudah menguning dan berdebu― heh. _

Sasuke tidak sanggup mengeluarkan apa-apa dari mulutnya, dan memaklumkan itu semua dalam genggaman tangan Naruto di dalamnya.

* * *

Adalah Sakura yang akhirnya membantunya membereskan rumah dan menghapus lapisan debu dari atas piano mereka. Perempuan itu hanya bekerja dengan baju kerja dan denim untuk leluasa bergerak, menggumamkan lagu yang Sasuke kenali sebagai salah satu gubahan yang akan ia mainkan di konser mendatang.

Sakura bekerja tanpa distraksi, tangannya terampil dan di atas itu semua―memperlakukan setiap partitur mereka dengan hati-hati. Hal inilah yang memenangkan aprovasi Sasuke untuk membiarkannya, satu-satunya orang yang menyentuh koleksi mereka. Gemerisik kertasnya yang mulai menguning oleh coretan Naruto sendiri, diperhitungkan untuk pindah dari satu permukaan ke permukaan lain sambil lap dan debu disibak.

Sasuke sendiri berdiri di depan permukaan perapian dan terlihat dengan ekspresi yang hilang, lap di tangannya.

Tawa Sakura lepas hingga ia berkata, "Sasuke-kun, kau sudah mengelap permukaan itu tiga kali. Pergilah, temani Naruto-kun saja. Aku akan menjaga sisanya."

Sakura berpura-pura tidak melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang langka mendengar aprovasi itu―seolah anak kecil yang diperbolehkan bermain ke rumah temannya; segera ambil langkah seribu dari rumah itu menuju tempat seharusnya ia berada.

Sakura tersenyum sambil melap foto kedua penghuni rumah itu di atas piano mereka, menaruhnya ke samping sebelum membuka tingkap yang menutup piano hitam. Kap dibuka, dan di atas tuts monokromatis itu Sakura dapat melihat jejak jemari Naruto yang menguning dan mulai lengketnya tuts satu sama lain berbulan-bulan tidak pernah dipencet.

Ia membayangkan senyum bodoh kedua penghuni rumah itu, abadi dalam gambarnya, sambil menekan nada yang off-key, dan bergidik. Sakura membuka matanya lagi untuk mempertimbangkan di mana ia meletakkan perkakas tuning piano-nya di rumah, sebelum bergegas dengan sisa debu yang harus dibersihkan. Ia kembali lagi ke rumah itu lewat teras membawa perkakasnya.

Berat, namun suara tetap nyaring ketika kau telah menebas debu yang menyelubungi senar-senar baja yang berbunyi dari piano grand itu. Setiap denting mengingatkannya akan permainan Naruto dulu, lincah dan penuh warna, serta ekspresi Sasuke yang selalu tertegun mendengarkannya bermain. Sekarang permainan indah itu tak sering lagi terdengar. Mungkin akan pudar. Mungkin.

Putaran sekrup yang membuat telinganya fokus mendengarkan aturan nada yang seharusnya terasa sedikit sedih, mengingat posibilitas kecil piano ini akan dimainkan lagi.

Sakura terus melanjutkan tuning itu hingga malam.

* * *

Apa yang tidak Sakura tahu: bagaimana seminggu setelah ia menyetem piano hingga malam di rumah itu, Naruto dipulangkan kembali ke rumahnya.

Hal ini juga mengiringi kabar sedih yang tidak sanggup Sasuke katakan - apalagi jelaskan - kepada Naruto. Ia hanya sempat berdiri di pintu kamar rawatnya dan kehabisan kata-kata sementara dokter menjelaskan bahwa bila ingin―Naruto dapat pulang.

Yang lebih membuatnya hancur adalah bagaimana Naruto terlihat begitu senang dengan kenyataan ini semua, seolah yang memang selalu ia nantikan adalah untuk kembali ke rumah. Ia menepis segala penjelasan mengenai dokter yang menyerah, dan terapi yang hanya akan membuatnya lebih merana; menganggap itu semua sebagai angin lewat. Ketika hari ia akan pulang, ia menolak memakai kursi roda, dan membuat Sasuke memapahnya melewati pintu utama.

Naruto terlihat ganjil di tengah-tengah potret rumah itu. Baru di atas potret lama. Sofa favoritnya berkeriat, debu yang sudah menghilang―berkat Sakura―dan perabot yang tak tersentuh. Namun dengan gembira ia menelusurinya, menyentuh sudutnya seperti teman lama.

Ia bahkan berkelakar sembari Sasuke menaruh baju mereka kembali ke lemari, milik Naruto yang sudah lama tak pernah kembali ke lemari dielusnya. Presensi yang selalu ia nanti-nantikan kembali di rumah ini terlalu baik bagi sebuah mimpi.

Tidak ada obat lagi yang sanggup membuka jalan bagi Naruto untuk bernafas lega, untuk mematikan sel-sel yang menggerogotinya dengan velositi yang mengejarnya untuk hidup di hari-hari terakhir. _Bullshit_, Sasuke ingin tertawa keras, menghiraukan pahit yang berada tepat di belakang tekaknya, berdering di depan orang-orang yang berusaha menentukan kapan ajal dapat menjemput Naruto, sementara si pirang itu―walau kurus, terlihat cukup sehat di dalam rumah mereka. Ia memang berasal dari sana.

Sasuke tidak tahu kekuatan apa yang menyokongnya untuk membawa Naruto dari awal rumah ini, ke bulan-bulan kelabu di rumah sakit. Bau obat dan antiseptik yang bertebaran, mesin yang mendorong Naruto terus bernafas dan menguras darahnya. Semua itu mematikan musiknya dan mengubahnya menjadi tawar. Dan kini, mereka kembali ke awal.

Mereka akan selalu kembali ke awal.

* * *

"Hei, Sasuke." Bisik Naruto di sore itu, saat mereka berdua bernafas sinkron dalam keheningan. Senyumannya membuat Sasuke ingin menelan hatinya sendiri dan mendekatkan Naruto dalam satu ciuman lagi.

(Lengannya- selalu menjaga Naruto dari tergelincir atas lantai kayu)

"Bawa aku? Akan kumainkan satu lagu." Bisik Naruto riang, di balik cicitan burung-burung yang menyanyikan lagu terakhir mereka untuk hari itu. Matahari akan segera tenggelam di ufuk, menuju ke malam-malam yang penuh kantuk, seolah sihir yang membuat mereka dapat duduk berdua seperti ini akan menghilang seiring cahaya.

Sasuke merapatkan mulutnya menjadi satu garis tipis.

Kembali ke atas kursi piano itu ia membawa Naruto, piano yang sedikit tersembunyi dari cahaya oranye. Tudung bayangan membuat kilat di mata biru Naruto terang, dan pianis itu mengulum bibirnya dalam satisfaksi akan kembalinya ia ke depan deretan tuts yang dulu membuatnya hidup. Jemarinya kini sedikit gemetar, dan jauh lebih kurus dari yang dulu kuat untuk menekan nada-nada pasti untuk membawa rumah itu bangkit dalam iringan musik.

Suara piano itu terang seperti kemarin.

Lagu itu terus mengalun, hingga kegelapan turun ke atas mereka.

* * *

(omake:

Ketika nanti, Sasuke kembali ke rumah yang dulu ditinggalinya dengan seorang yang telah pergi dengan membawa hatinya serta― ia akan kembali ke ruang utama yang sunyi tidak menyisakan apa-apa kecuali piano tua dan tumpukan partiturnya. Sementara, ia berjuang sendiri untuk terus hidup dalam ketidakbenaran akan selamanya.

Ketika duduk di beranda, Sasuke akan membayangkan Naruto bermain di sana.

Dan kembali mendengar sayup-sayup denting piano di udara.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa gemetar.)


End file.
